Hmm, There Is A Light At The End Of The Tunnel
by LHNT
Summary: This is at the end of Last Sacrifice and during New Moon. Adrian is heart broken and leaves for Seattle. Bella is also heart broken and trying to do dangerous things to be able to see hallucination Edward. They meet on the streets of Seattle not looking
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm, There IS A Light At The End Of The Tunnel**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>__** This is at the end of Last Sacrifice and during New Moon. Adrian is heart broken and leaves for Seattle. Bella is also heart broken and trying to do dangerous things to be able to see hallucination Edward. They meet on the streets of Seattle not looking for love but fate works in mysterious ways.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Seattle <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Adrian's POV:<span>

I can't stay here any longer. Everything has finally calmed down and everyone is a freaking happy couple! I'm so sick of it! I've been drinking and smoking more and more because the spirit's madness is growing stronger and no one cares about Adrian anymore. No one appreciates me! Rose and Dimitri have been at it like rabbits ever since Rose's bullet wound was all healed and I just can't take it anymore so here I am, sitting in an airport at noon, human's noon, waiting for my flight to be called. When I arrived I just booked the first flight I could and that is to Seattle, Washington. I am also traveling without any guardians so let's hope they either kill me quickly or I don't run into any.

"Flight 294 is now boarding" said some attendant. Well there is my plane. Get ready Washington for some Ivashkov. **(I know nothing about flights and planes so sorry! I have never flown anywhere.)**

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV:<span>

_He_'s been gone for three months, two weeks, five days, and who knows how many seconds. I have done nothing but have nightmares, have crazy, random impulsive actions that are not healthy. But the strangest thing about this whole mess is that ever since my birthday, I have been having these weird cravings. Like really raw and bloody meat. Ugh, it's so disgusting. I know I'm not pregnant, I'm still a virgin! So what is wrong with me?

* * *

><p>*KNOCK* *KNOCk* *KNOCk*<p>

* * *

><p>"Coming," I called to whoever it was that just interrupted my mental tirade. I went to the door and opened it to find Jake on the other side. Oh, my personal sun. I feel so bad for using him to numb the pain of <em>his<em> leaving but I just can't stop. Jake is my lifeline, if I let go I will drown in a sea of depression and I will throw myself off the cliff out of pure and utter pain alone.

"Hey Bells, what are you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing, are we going bike riding today?" I asked eager to feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"No not today, sorry. I have patrol. I will be on patrol until we can catch that red head." Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Jake is a werewolf along with some of the other La Push boys. Oh and Victoria is out to get me, isn't that wonderful. Not.

"Have any of you had any luck?" I asked worried.

"No, we will catch a bit of her scent and then she will just vanish like she was never there to begin with. You can't imagine how frustrating it is." He said.

"I think I can" I mumbled too low for him to hear. "So what are you here for?"

"To take you over to Sam's." h said.

"Why?" I asked curious.

"The imprints think that you need a girls' day so they are taking you to Seattle." Oh man! I won't be able to stop the pain with them going on and on about how happy and in love they are with their wolves. It's just not fair! I can feel the whole that is my heart start to tear open painfully. Okay Bella, just count backwards from ten. After I did that I was calm and agreed to go with Jake. We hopped in the rabbit and were on our way to La Push. When we got there I was quickly kidnapped by the crazy imprint girls plus Leah and we headed for Seattle. We decided to take the van so all of us could fit. Emily was in the front, driving, with Kim in the passenger seat. Behind Kim was little Claire in her pink car seat playing patty-cake with Rachel in the seat beside her. And I was in the back with Leah.

"So, why are you all taking me out for some girls' time?" I asked apprehensively.

"Cwause Bewwa! You has been super sad facey latwy. You shouwd be happy facey." Little Claire said. She had just started talking and it was so adorable.

"Claire is right Bella. You have been so depressed and we thought we would help you." Kim said smiling back at me. I tried to smile back, but I'm sure I only succeeded to pull my frown into a straight line. Hey, it's a start.

"I don't see what you saw in that blood sucker anyway. I mean come on! Don't you think that it was a bit pedo-filish? He was what one hundred and something and you are eighteen? That a huge age difference. And besides he is dead. How could a person like him keep you warm in the middle of a cold night? He can't so you need to get over it and see his leaving as a blessing in disguise." Leah spat at me. The whole was forcibly ripped open and bleeding now. I started hyperventilating while clawing at my chest.

"Bella, Bella honey you need to calm down. Take deep breaths." Rachel said, it took me a few minutes but I was finally okay by the time we arrived at the mall for our girls' day of healing.

* * *

><p><span>Adrian's POV:<span>

After I arrived in Seattle I rented a car and drove to the mall. I need to buy some new clothes and some alcohol for my madness. Oh, and some cigarettes. When I walked in though I saw the most beautiful Moroi I have ever seen. She even trumps Rose in looks. Even with that sad face. I read her Aura and found the darkest shade of purple I have ever seen it was almost black. It means she is in a painful depression. But what I don't get is why she is the only one of our kind here. Did she run away to? Hmm, I guess there's only one way to find out, I thought as I headed in her direction.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hello new readers! Well this is my fourth fan fic and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, don't worry It will get better! I promise! Just stay with me, and read my other stories if you haven't! Well I got to go! Thanks for reading! I don't own Twilight or Vampire Academy! I hope to see at least one review!)<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always, <strong>**  
>~LHNT~<br>A.K.A.  
>*Heather* :<strong>**D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm, There IS A Light At The End Of The Tunnel**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <strong>__**Bella's POV:**__** "Bella, Bella honey you need to calm down. Take deep breaths." Rachel said, it took me a few minutes but I was finally okay by the time we arrived at the mall for our girls' day of healing.  
><strong>__**Adrian's POV:**_ _**Hmm, I guess there's only one way to find out, I thought as I headed in her direction.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Hello<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV:<span>

We had been at the mall for like an hour now and the girls were rushing me in and out of stores. Well with the exception of Claire and Leah. They were about to drag me into Victoria Secret when Claire had to go use the restroom so I volunteered quickly and ran with Claire there to get away from the madness of these girls. After Claire was done we snuck off to some toy store then a book store which is where we got caught and were kidnapped once again. After more clothes shopping, the girls took me towards a salon.

"So, who's getting their hair done?" I asked.

"You silly," Kim said.

"Uh uh. No way Jose! Why would I be getting my hair done?" I asked shocked.

"It's all a part of the healing process sweetie," said Rachel patting me on the back then started pushing me in the salon. They already had me an appointment set up so they pushed me on back into a chair and told the lady to cut my hair to my shoulders, layer it, make it frame my face, and add some red highlights. They left after getting the lady the orders for some more shopping. So I sat there enjoying the feeling of getting my hair done. I dozed in and out while the lady did everything and when it was finally done I found the girls and we headed over to the food court. I was the first done seeing as how I haven't really been eating lately so I got up to throw my trash away when a guy approached me.

"Hello beautiful," he said smiling cockily. "What's a fine girl like you doing out here in the sticks?"

"I'd hardly call Seattle, the sticks," I said throwing my garbage away and started heading back towards the table. None of the girls had really noticed that I was gone yet.

"Hey hold your horses, gorgeous," he said putting a hand on my arm preventing me from heading back towards the girls. "Don't you even want to know my name?"

"No, now let go before I scream rape." I said. He let go immediately.

"Don't I get the pleasure of learning your name?" he asked.

"No." I said and walked, successfully, towards the table.

* * *

><p><span>Adrian's POV:<span>

Hmm, no one turns down Adrian Ivashkov. How dare she! She didn't even tell me her name! or why she is the only moroi in the area. There is no way she is getting off that easy, I thought as I marched toward the table she was currently sitting at with some other girls. Time to pull out the charm.

"Hello ladies. How are you all this evening?" I asked with my signature smirk in place.

"Who are you? Didn't you get the hint a second ago? Leave." The beauty said.

"Bella, that's rude," said one in the group. Oh so her name is Bella. Fitting. "Apologize. He is just being polite."

"What? No way!" she said crossing her arms in front of her chest making my eyes immediately follow them. I snapped my eyes out of that area quickly though so I didn't give Bella another reason to hate me.

"Bewwa, that was not vewy nice, wiw you pwease apowogize?" said the little toddler. Bella looked over at the toddler and then at me.

"Fine," I heard her mumble too low for the others to hear She sighed and said, "I'm terribly sorry for offending you in any way."

"Thank you, see apologizing isn't that tough is it?" I asked smirking down at her.

"Whatever," she said look away from me and at her plate of untouched greasy food.

"So ladies what are you all doing at the mall? Is this an everyday occurrence or looking for something in particular?" I asked pulling up a chair from a nearby table.

"We are here to help Bella cope with a bad breakup." Said the woman with scars marring her once beautiful face.

"Why are you still talking to him? Emily I don't want him knowing anything about me! So stop." Bella snapped.

"Hey, just because you have issues doesn't mean that you need to take it out on us or this guy." Said the muscular one.

"If you need me I'll be in the book store," Bella said while getting up, "Claire do you want to go? I promise to take you to the toy store afterwards." Claire screamed in excitement and her and Bella were off. Well there went my only reason for coming over here, but it would be rude to leave so soon. And not to mention obvious.

"So what's Bella's story?" I asked using some compulsion to get these ladies to spill some information about my beautiful Bella. Well she will be mine.

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV:<span>

Ugh! I can't believe that guy! I can't believe the girls for even talking to him! I mean yeah sure I 'ran with vampires' like the guys like to call it but that is no reason to trust him. I mean he could be some stalker. Ugh, so freaking frustrating! I grabbed Claire and high tailed it out of there and to the bookstore to buy a newer Wuthering Heights book. Mine is falling apart at the seams. And maybe I will be able to find a good book to read so I can not tear my Wuthering Heights book up again. I hope I don't see that guy ever again! No matter how devilishly handsome he is, I don't want another relationship ever!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hello readers! I hope you liked my second chapter! I am so sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last! I don't own Twilight or Vampire Academy! Please review and tell me how I am doing, I love feedback from you guys! Your opinion matters to me!)<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always, <strong>**  
>~LHNT~<br>A.K.A.  
>*Heather* :<strong>**D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm, There IS A Light At The End Of The Tunnel**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: Bella's POV:<strong>__**Ugh! I can't believe that guy! I can't believe the girls for even talking to him! I mean yeah sure I 'ran with vampires' like the guys like to call it but that is no reason to trust him. I mean he could be some stalker. Ugh, so freaking frustrating! I grabbed Claire and high tailed it out of there and to the bookstore to buy a newer **__**Wuthering Heights**__** book. Mine is falling apart at the seams. And maybe I will be able to find a good book to read so I can not tear my **__**Wuthering Heights**__** book up again. I hope I don't see that guy ever again! No matter how devilishly handsome he is, I don't want another relationship ever!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Making Plans<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Adrian's POV:<span>

Hmm, so some guy ripped my Bella's heart out and broken her spirits. I will heal her. She just needs a little Ivashkov magic. After I got Bella's story from the ladies I bid them a good day and went on with my shopping. No need to overwhelm Bella with my over occurring appearance. I quickly bought some new clothes and headed to the liquor store in Forks. After buying some jack and Marlborough I headed out into the cold,wet parking lot to my rental.

I got lost in thoughts of how I'm going to find the house I bought when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I turned around slowly in the middle of this empty parking lot to see a stroigi grinning maliciously at me. Her crimson eyes gleamed brightly in the dark of the night matching her flowing red locks. And the only thing that came to mind when she started towards me was, oh shit!

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV:<span>

After my meltdown and my therapeutic book shopping I took Claire to the toy store as promised. The girls found us rather quickly and then after buying Claire a stuffed wolf we headed back to the rez. I fell into a fitful sleep on the way back and I woke up screaming as we arrived back at Emily's. I had Jake take me home in his rabbit, seeing as how I am not capable of holding on to my stuff and Jake. When we arrived back at my house we settled on the couch about to watch a movie when we heard a howl and Jake had to leave so I was left alone while the wolves were prowling around after vampires. I hated being alone. It's never a good thing for me to be left alone with my thoughts. I can't help but think about them and how much I miss them. It sucks. Deep breaths, just think about something else. Yeah, that's it. I'll just go upstairs and read my new book. I started up the stairs and walked into my room and settled on my bed with me new book. I was in chapter three when my jewelry started annoying me so I took all of my accessories off, even the necklace I was given by some friend of Charlie's a long time ago. The lady was pretty nice. She had some sort of foreign name, Russian I think. But she gave me this locket when I was six. It was really nice, it wasn't like anything I have ever seen, it is crystal clear with smooth edges with some kind of stone in the center. You can only open it with a key, but Charlie's friend never gave it to me. But this is the first time that I have taken it off since the day I got it. I placed all of my jewelry including the locket on my computer desk and went back to reading but when I started into chapter five I got this massive headache and my whole body started aching especially my teeth. I screamed out in pain and grabbed my head. That didn't seem to make it any better so I put my head between my knees, but that didn't help either so I decided to get up and try to find some Tylenol. I couldn't find it in the bathroom, maybe its downstairs in the kitchen. I started back downstairs when the biggest wave of pain I've ever felt hit making me fall down the stairs. "Ouch," I mumbled as I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><span>Adrian's POV:<span>  
>I started backing away from the crazy stroigi which only seemed to make her happy. Sick undead monsters playing their psycho games.<p>

"Aw, what's wrong? Aren't I beautiful enough for you baby?"

"Sure, you are one hot chick, but I just find it a turn off when a woman doesn't have a pulse." I said while still backing away from her.

"Aw, you can't possibly mean that can you? I'm sure once we're on the same playing field that it won't be such a turn off for you."

"There is no way in Hell that I'm going to let you awaken me into a soulless monster." I yelled at her.

"Don't worry, you won't feel that way afterwords. I promise, you'll learn to love it." she purred speeding her gait and coming even closer to me. Right as I was about to spit out a witty retort I heard several howls and then we were surrounded by horse sized wolves. What the Hell?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hey everybody! Well I hoped that you liked the third chapter of this story! If anyone was offended by some of the language or anything just private message me and I promise to not add any of the offending material in latter chapters. I hope you liked the chapter! I don't own Twilight or Vampire Academy! Please review and tell me how I am doing and your thoughts on the chapter! Whether you loved it, hated it, or if there's anything I need to work on. I love feedback from you guys! Your opinion matters to me! Sorry if this chapter is too short for you all! )<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always,<br>~LHNT~  
>A.K.A.<br>*Heather* :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm, There IS A Light At The End Of The Tunnel**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <strong>__**Adrian's POV:**__**"Don't worry, you won't feel that way afterwords. I promise, you'll learn to love it." she purred speeding her gait and coming even closer to me. Right as I was about to spit out a witty retort I heard several howls and then we were surrounded by horse sized wolves. What the Hell?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Who Let The Dogs Out?<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Adrian's POV:<span>

The stroigi's eyes widened in terror and shock. The wolves howled again and she tried running away. She didn't get far the russet colored one sunk its teeth into her leg. She screamed. Then it threw her back into the middle of the circle. She snarled at them and tried to make a break for it but the russet colored one snatched her mid-air. It slammed her into the ground and all the wolves joined in. they had her body ripped limb from limb. Her head rolled and her crimson eyes were staring into mine. Talk about creepy. The russet colored one and a black one went into the woods and the rest spread back out into a circle around me. A couple minutes later two bulky men stepped out of the forest with identical pairs of cut-off jeans on.

"Who are you?" the younger looking one asked me.

"Um, number one, aren't you nervous with these freaking gigantic wolves here? Number two, shouldn't I be the one asking questions? And number three, are you two on steroids?"

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV: <span>

Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh somebody turn that beeping off. I opened my eyes to a too white, too cold, and too familiar room. Why am I in the hospital this time? Ugh! I look around my room to see Charlie slumped over in a chair asleep. I sat up with some difficulty as there was a knock on the door and a doctor walked in. The knock woke Charlie and he was instantly at my side as the doctor checked my vitals and everything that was stuck into me. I can't look. But whatever is being injected into me is making me feel so much better.

"Isabella, can you tell us about what happened?" the doctor asked me.

"Well, I had just got home from a very long shopping trip with the girls when I felt kind of faint and an incredible pain washed over me. I looked in the upstairs bathroom for some medicine and found none. I headed to the stairs to go look in the kitchen for some medicine in their when gravity and I were once again reacquainted. I fell on the top step and tumbled down the rest. I blacked out when I finished rolling down the stairs."

"Do you know of anything that could have caused the dizzy spell and the pain?" he asked again while writing something on his clipboard.

"The food I ate when we were at the food court tasted bland but I can't really think of anything. Well, there was that guy." I said.

"What guy?" Charlie asked in Chief of Police tone.

"Oh it was just that there was this weird guy at the mall that was stressing me out. He was really weird and stuff. Probably nothing dad. No need to worry," I said but him and the doctor looked at each other with knowing looks. What is that about?

"Okay Isabella, I believe I know what the problem is but let me have a word with your father before we discuss it. Charlie, let's talk about this in my office." The doctor said and he and my dad left me in my hospital room totally confused.

* * *

><p><span>Charlie's POV:<span>

I wonder how Bella's shopping trip went. I know she absolutely loathes going, unless it's for the essentials. I hope everything went okay, I really need to sit her down and have a talk with her. I just got off my tedious shift in my cruiser watching for any drunk drivers or any unusual things. I locked my cruiser and walked in the house. I gasped as I saw my little girl in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella!" I yelled rushing to her side. I checked her pulse. Oh thank God she has one. It's faint but she has one! I picked up my baby girl and put her in the cruiser and raced to the hospital. I'm so glad we live in a small town, we don't live too far from the hospital. I ran her into the ER and demanded a doctor and a room. I was acquiesced right away. Another bonus to living in a small town, no big lines to wait on. She was seen by Dr. Gene which was more than I would have hoped for. He was one of the few people or should I say vampires that know of Bella's condition. She was taken care of immediately but Dr. Gene told me the worst news I could have been given after Bella talked to him. The news that I've been dreading ever since Renee and I made the decision to hid Bella's true identity from herself. It was for the best but now we have to tell her, for her health. Hiding this big of a secret is killing her. I called Renee and she said I could go ahead and tell her. So after a heated talk about how to tell her about what she is we decided to just tell her. No sugarcoating it. We walked back in and I sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand in mine.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. But you are not exactly normal."

"I am the clumsiest person alive." she tried to joke noticing the tension in the air. You'd have to be six feet under not to notice the tension.

"Yes, but that's just a side-effect." I told her.

"What do you mean it's only a side-effect? How can my clumsiness be a side-effect." She asked.

"I'm just going to come out and say it. Bella, you're a vampire." I said waiting for a reaction. A minute after I said it she burst into hysterical laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hello readers! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School is out and I've been super busy with puppet props and subbing for Sunday school teachers and babysitting writing a book, researching stuff for the book series and reading and tornadoes! Crazy huh? I hope we don't get hit with any more storms! I just want the sunshine! I also want my brothers arm to heal! He broke his fingerwrist on the last day of school when he was silly stringing a teacher and I promised to not swim until he is able to. So I'm getting pool withdrawals. I WANT TO SWIM! But anywho, I don't own Vampire Academy or Twilight. Insert super sad smiley. Well I hope you all liked this chapter! Tell me what you thought! Pretty please with sugar on top!)**

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always,<br>~LHNT~  
>A.K.A.<br>*Heather* :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmm, There IS A Light At The End Of The Tunnel**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <strong>__**Charlie's POV:**__**"I'm just going to come out and say it. Bella, you're a vampire." I said waiting for a reaction. A minute after I said it she burst into hysterical laughter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Truth Shall Set You Free!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV:<span>

After dad and the doctor came back in, dad sat on the edge of my hospital bed and took my hand.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. But you are not exactly normal." dad said.

"I am the clumsiest person alive." I said trying to get rid of all of the awkwardness and tension in the air.

"Yes, but that's just a side-effect." he said. Wait, what?

"What do you mean it's only a side-effect? How can my clumsiness be a side-effect." I asked him, voicing my thoughts.

"I'm just going to come out and say it. Bella, you're a vampire." He said. Oh now I get it it's a joke. So I started laughing hysterically. "Bella, I'm being serious here." I stopped laughing when he said that.

"What do you mean? Isn't this some sort of joke? I have a heartbeat, I can eat normal food, go out into the sun with nothing abnormal happening to me, and most importantly I don't drink blood." I said. Dad must have went crazy and he took the doctor to crazy town with him.

"Bella let me explain our history to you," he began. Dad then told me that I was a moroi princess. Then he explained everything about moroi, dhamphirs, and the deadly stroigi. He also told me about elements that moroi specialize in. He told me that I never was able to try to specialize seeing as how he told me that he and Renee decided to keep this life a secret so I wouldn't have to live in fear. I asked him what there is to be afraid of and he told me that stroigi hunt the last remaining of the royals. And it just so happens we are the last of the Swans. Dad also explained that we are technically Dragomirs. He told me that our family went into hiding after the deaths of mom's brother Eric, Eric's wife and their eldest son. He told me that the vampire world had assumed we had been taken by stroigi. Dad got really mad when telling me this. But hey anybody would get mad if your people didn't even look for you and just made assumptions.

"Is there anything else about me that I should know?" I asked.

"Well, as soon as the magic wears off, you actually are a bit taller and have jade green eyes. Oh, and your hair is a dirty blonde making it looks like caramel."

"Okay, why are you telling me now?" I asked.

"You're not getting enough blood sweet heart."

"How was I able to live without it for how long did you say?"

"We've been in hiding since you were eight years old. As to how you have lived for ten years without consuming blood is due to the clumsiness. Every trip we made to the ER a moroi doctor that knows about you would treat you and have blood injected into your system. With the blood being injected makes it to where you didn't need to feed." dad explained.

"Okay but what about you? You aren't clumsy, you don't have that excuse." I said.

"I'll give you a hint, it's not beer in my beer bottles." he said with a wink.

"Okay. But this is just so strange. This is nothing like they were." I muttered to myself.

"What do you mean? Wait, are you talking about the Cullens?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, they are stroigi. But I am assuming there diet has restored their soul somehow." dad said. I yawned after that and the doctor finally jumped into the conversation.

"Charlie, I think we should go ahead and go. Bella needs to sleep and recuperate." he said.

"See you later Bells." dad said and kissed the top of my head. When they left the room I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Adrian's POV:<span>

"No, we are not on steroids. But we do have some explaining to do. How do you feel about walking?" the older one asked and the wolves surrounding us disappeared into the forest behind and all around us.

"I'm not in the best of shape for walking. My car is right there." I said pointing at my rental.

"Fine," the older one said again.

" I'll drive." The younger one said while getting in my rental.

"Sorry about him," the other one said again and we both got in my car and the guy drove us to some house in the middle of the woods.

"Where are we?" I asked when I got out.

"We're in La Push." said the younger one while walking into the house.

"Where is La Push? Are we even in Washington?" I asked.

"Yes, now let's head in the house and talk." he said. There is no way I'm going into this guy's house.

"Why don't we just stay out here and talk?" I suggested using compulsion.

"No, it's getting ready to rain. Come on, we won't hurt you." he said. Why didn't it work? I used a lot. I was in too much shock to do anything but follow him into the house. We walked into a kitchen filled with a bunch of men similar to these two. Are they all on steroids? "Okay, I'll start off this, whatever this is. My name is Sam Uley, that is Jacob Black, Jared Mann, Paul Meraz, Embry Call, Quil Atera, and my lovely lady Emily." he then pulled her into a passionate kiss and I was able to see the scarred side of her face.

"Whoa! What happened?" I asked while taking a swig of my vodka. Damn spirit. Rose and Lissa say it's not a curse. But it is. It so is a curse. I wonder how Rose is. Mental note: dream walk with her later. I also have to remember not to reveal where I am in case they care enough to come and get me. I shook myself out of my rant to see several glares and a tearful lady. Oh no, what did I say?

"It goes with the story," Sam sighed. "However, I am not really a story telling kind of guy, so if you want to stick around there will be a bonfire tonight and the elders will be telling the story."

"I don't have anything better to do." I said dropping myself on their couch and started to dream walk. Hmm, let's start with that beautiful Bella from the mall. Let's see if he's asleep. Oh look she is. I put her in a lovely blue, knee length dress and back at the mall.

"Hi there Bella." I said making her eyes snap over to me.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hey my lovely readers! How are you guys doing? Did you notice how soon I updated this time?! Oh yeah I'm good. Well wish me luck in my job hunting tomorrow! I need a job! Well I got to go now! Type to ya next time! I don't own Vampire Academy or Twilight. Insert super sad smiley. Well I hope you all liked this chapter! Tell me what you thought! Pretty please with sugar on top! Reviews make me smile and give me inspirations.)<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always,<br>~LHNT~  
>A.K.A.<br>*Heather* :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmm, There IS A Light At The End Of The Tunnel**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <strong>__**Adrian's POV:**__**"I don't have anything better to do." I said dropping myself on their couch and started to dream walk. Hmm, let's start with that beautiful Bella from the mall. Let's see if he's asleep. Oh look she is. I put her in a lovely blue, knee length dress and back at the mall.  
><strong>__**"Hi there Bella." I said making her eyes snap over to me.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Dream On<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV:<span>

I must be dreaming, I never would wear such a short dress to the mall. Speaking of, why am I at the mall?

"Hi there Bella," someone said. I quickly turned making the short little dress I was wearing flow majestically around me.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"Don't you remember me Bella?" he asked and then I recognized his voice.

"Adrian."

"Ah. You do remember me!" he shouted appearing directly in front of me.

"Why are you here? Why am I dreaming of you?" I didn't really mean to say that last part out loud.

"This isn't a dream Bella." he said losing his smirk and gaining a nostalgic expression on his face. Almost as if he's had this kind of talk with someone else but that can't be because this is my dream. Just a dream.

"Of course it is! How can it not be?" Why is this dream version of Adrian saying this is real?

"Look, I'm a vampire, I know you're one too. So if vampires, werewolves, and magic can exist why not this? How can I convince you that this dream is real?" he asked exasperated with this.

"Come to the bonfire tomorrow at La Push beach and um tell me about this dream or something and admit your a vampire to everyone there." I said aggravated with this whole supernatural crap. Why do I have to be such a danger magnet?

"Will do," he said and winked.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Dream sweet dreams," he said disappearing with the whole dream. I woke up to dad coming back into the room

"Ready to go home sweetie?" he asked.

"Yeah dad, are we going to the bonfire tonight?" I asked.

"If you feel up to it." he said. "Oh, and your not going to be happy with me but I called Jacob and, your mother."

"Dad! You know how mom overreacts to everything! And Jake, he is the same as mom! He'll go nuts too!" I said to him. He was currently looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well she had a right to know, so do you want to call her now?"

"Yeah," I said and called mom while we left that hospital. She was a little frantic but not too bad so that call was easy except she would not stop apologizing for keeping what I am a secret from me. I told her over and over I wasn't mad but she insisted on coming down here to Forks to teach me about my magic. She told me that they don't know what I specialized in so she will be teaching me what she remembers about all of the elements. We talked more about everything and she will be here in a couple weeks so we can all decide on what to do about my predicament. When I finally got off the phone with her I asked dad if I could just go see Jake.

"Sure no problem honey. Do you need a ride there?" he asked.

"Sure, just drop me off and I'll get Jake to bring me home after the bonfire. It is okay if I go to the bonfire tonight, right?"

"Yeah, just no alcohol, drugs, or sex!" he said as he pulled up at the Blacks house.

"Dad! You're so embarrassing!"

"Then I must be doing something right," he said with a laugh as he headed back to our house. I just shook my head. I knocked on their door and Billy answered. I asked if I could see Jake and he said that Jake was over at Sam's. I thanked him and started walking. It took me a few minutes of tripping to get there but I finally got there and everybody was over here. Preparing for the bonfire. I knocked on their door and Jake answered.

"Hi Jake," I said. He then picked me up in a huge bear, I mean wolf, hug.

"I'm so happy that you're alright Bella, I panicked when Charlie called saying that you landed yourself in the hospital again. I had no idea what happened! Are you all right? Well you have to be they let you out right, and another thing-"

"Jake! Shut up! And let me down, I might be out of the hospital but with that strong grip of yours, I'm going to have to go back!" I said and he let go. That hurt! Damn that werewolf strength of his! "So how has my favorite werewolf pack been while I've been sporting an IV drip?"

"Fine," Embry and Quill said in unison.

"Okay dokay, vamp girl." Jared said while Paul snorted.

"How are you Sam?" I asked the alpha dog.

"I think you need to go ahead and tell her the news Jacob." he said as Emily came into the room and went to Sam's awaiting arms.

"It's been a long day Bella, and I've got good news and bad news." Jake said.

"Kay, lay it on me muscle man." I said laughing as he took my compliment straight to his head.

"The good news is that Victoria will no longer be a danger to you." he said with a proud smile.

"You finally got her?" I questioned with hope lacing my voice.

"Yes, and now for the bad news. She was attacking someone. Taunting them almost." That is odd. I thought James was the one who liked to play mind games.

"Oh, are they okay?" I asked super worried. Victoria was a force to be reckoned with. Much like her now deceased mate.

"Yeah, but it's someone you know." Emily said in a kind of sing song voice.

"Who?" I questioned the room.

"The guy from the mall yesterday? Emily recognized him and told us that he kind of took a liking to you." he said with obvious distaste. Why is Jake jealous? He is like my brother. Maybe I'm just misinterpreting it.

"You say taking a liking to and I say harass." I said causing Jake to noticeable brighten up. "Now, where is my newest stalker?"

"Right behind you," a voice said putting a hand on my shoulder causing me to scream.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hello readers of this fanfiction crossover story. How are you my lovelies? I myself and wonderful and am having a wonderfully wonderful Fourth of July! I hope you are too! The parade this morning had me sweating! It was sooooo H.O.T. And then when we go to swim it starts to storm. Isn't that just peachy! But it has been a fun day so far! I can't wait for the fireworks! I will try and get the next chapter up if you guys review! Love you all! I don't own Twilight or Vampire Academy! Insert sad smiley emoticon here! BYE! Oh and sorry if it is a little short.)<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always,<br>~LHNT~  
>A.K.A.<br>*Heather* :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmm, There IS A Light At The End Of The Tunnel**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <strong>__**Bella's POV:**__**"You say taking a liking to and I say harass." I said causing Jake to noticeable brighten up. "Now, where is my newest stalker?"  
><strong>__**"Right behind you," a voice said putting a hand on my shoulder causing me to scream.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Drunk Truths<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV:<span>

I screamed and turned around to see that the hand belonged to Adrian. Stupid Adrian. I stopped screaming when I saw who it was and put my hand over my heart.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked me concerned.

"No, this idiot here scared the crap out of me." I said.

"It wasn't my intention to scare you." Adrian said with a smirk.

"Then why don't I believe you?" I queried.

"Maybe you're just not a very trustworthy kind of person?" he said flopping down on the couch. He then grabbed a bottle of some alcohol and started chugging it. Then he stopped, pointed his finger at me, and said, "or maybe I'm the one that's not trustworthy." He is very hard to understand right now. His words are all slurred together and very hard to understand.

"So, Jake why is he here?" I turned to him and asked.

"He's the one that Victoria was taunting." He shrugged.

"So, why is he still here if she's dead and he's safe?" I asked again.

"He insisted that he is allowed at the bonfire tonight." He rolled his eyes.

"Yup, I got's to keep my promise to a special little lady." Adrian slurred again. He is so drunk.

"Don't you think you've had enough alcohol?" I asked going over to grab his bottle.

"NEVER!" he yelled and closed his eyes and drank some more. I quietly got closer and got a hold of the bottle. However he opened his eyes. "Now Bella, what do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I am cutting you off. You've had way too much." I said pulling at the bottle.

"No body cuts me off babe." He said before pulling the bottle hard causing me to fall on top of his splayed body laying on the couch. "Mhmm," he moaned while downing the rest of the bottle and putting his arms around me and falling into a drunken sleep.

"Jake, help?" I asked after a couple minutes of trying to get up on my own. However I felt as if I wasn't really trying. As if I wanted to be in the arms of this handsome devil. No, no. I cleared my head. I can't have these thoughts towards him. Jake did come and pull me off of him though. So I left Jake and Adrian in the living room and found Emily in the kitchen. I helped her the rest of the evening making food with the other imprints. They got here after me and didn't see Adrian which I am glad of. When they find out that he is still here I will be in for it. These wolf girls are crazy, except for little Claire, she is adorable. I think of all of these things as I make more food for everyone. When all the food was done and packed up we all got in the cars or wolf forms and headed to First Beach. We were the last to get there. Well technically that's not true because Adrian is still in his alcohol induced sleep on the couch back at their house. Which is fine by me. So I enjoyed my time with the pack. Watching their crazy antics made me laugh so hard but also watching them show their love to their imprints was hard. It made the hole in my chest throb painfully. It reminded me that no matter where I am or what kind of mythical creature I am with the pain will never recede like Edward, wince, said it would. When all of the imprints were cuddled up and paired off together in silence I decided to go for a walk down the beach. I don't know how long or how far I walked where the ocean met the sand when I ran into Adrian. He looked better than I thought he would with a hangover.

"What are you doing Bella Swan?" he asked with a smirk.

"Walking." I deadpanned and attempted to go around him. He quickly thwarted my escape plane.

"Not so fast missy. We need to get back to the bonfire. I made you a promise and I plan to keep it." he said grabbing my hand and started pulling me back the way I came.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while pulling my hand out of his surprisingly warm one.

"Don't you remember your dream?" he asked. How does he, no it can't be true! He couldn't know what I dreamt unless what he said is true. But it just can't be.

"I don't know what you're talking about Adrian." I lied. Please don't notice.

"You know Bella, in case no one has ever told you before but you're a terrible liar." he said chuckling. Dang he noticed.

"Fine, but how do you know know what I dreamed about earlier?" I asked.

"I thought I explained that to you already? Geez girl. Don't you listen?" he mocked me.

"But that can't be true!" I shouted.

"If that's not true then your friends don't shift and we're not vampires." he said flippantly.

"But how is it true?" I asked and he went into detail about how our society works. I know Charlie explained this to me already but hearing it from someone else I guess just made it that much more real. He also told me about the new element spirit. I felt bad for thinking of him as an alcoholic when he was just trying to keep the side-effects at bay. I wish I could help him somehow. Wait what am I thinking? I don't even really know him. "This whole mess is crazy. The Cullens vampire was so much easier to understand." I mumbled to myself when he finished his explanation.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I didn't really mean for him to hear that. I don't want to talk about them but I know he won't leave it alone.

"The Cullens were a family of vampires," I began and told him about that kind of vampire as well as how my love for the family grew. I felt like I was betraying them by telling Adrian their secret but he is a vampire too. So, then I told him about James and his friends. I also showed him my scar. He got visibly angry and confused when I showed it to him. I continued on to explain that and then led the story to where it ended my horrid birthday. He was sympathetic.

"After dealing with the cold ones I'm surprised to see you alive. They're not known for their control when it comes to our kind." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well our blood calls to their kind. That's why he believed you were his singer. All of their kind of singers are our kind of vampire." he told me as we arrived back at the bonfire.

"Wow, that's interesting." I said while sitting down in the sand by the fire.

"Yes, it's all very odd. How we both exist but our kind has been in hiding for quite some time now thanks to the stupid Volturi. Aro wants to experiment on any of us he can get his hands on." he said and pulled a swig on his bottle of alcohol. I didn't even see that! Did he have it the entire time?

"Hey Bella, what are you both talking about?" Jacob asked from his perch near the fire.

"Nothing Jake." I replied tersely.

"C'mon Bella, don't be so secretive. You said this guy isn't in you favorite top ten so why are you keeping secrets with the likes of him?" What is up with Jacob. Why is he prying so much.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we are talking about the differences between us and the Cullens." Adrian stated.

"What?" Jacob was confused.

"Yeah," he took another swig of alcohol. "Just talking about how we are the better kind of vampires." he said. Every pair of eyes landed on us then. Crap! Adrian what did you just get us into you $$hole.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hey readers! How's it going? I am doing awesome. So now you're wondering why haven't I updated if I've been awesome. Well, I am super sorry, but I've been a little busy. And now I'm getting a little tired so this author's note is going to be short. Review and tell me if you liked the chapter! I don't own Twilight or Vampire Academy. SAD FACE! But as soon as I finish my novel I will own my own book! Yay me! Review People! It makes me love you all even more than I already do for reading my story!)<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always,○<br>~LHNT~  
>A.K.A.<br>*Heather* :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmm, There IS A Light At The End Of The Tunnel**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <span>Bella's<span>POV: "Yeah," he took another swig of alcohol. "Just talking about how we are the better kind of vampires." he said. Every pair of eyes landed on us then. Crap! Adrian what did you just get us into you $$hole.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Uh Oh, We're In Trouble Now<strong>

Bella's POV:

That idiot! If I could have a genie I would wish Adrian never showed up, there wasn't a such thing as alcohol, and I was as far away as I can get from these wolves.

"Bella? Answer me please!" Jake said desperately.

"I don't know how to say this or how you'll take it. But please try to stay human okay?" I asked the surrounding group.

"Bells! It's not that difficult to understand. So let me spill it out for all of you dogs and doggie lovers. Bella and I drink blood. Yummy stuff, just let me tell ya! But no we are not like the cold ones. Dmn them and their bloodthirstiness. They give all vampires a bad name. Now I'm not saying that some of our kind are not bad but us, we're good. We even have a separate name! We are called moroi, the kind that are similar to the cold ones are stroigi. Being a vampire and a royal one, isn't as cracked up as it seems to be! So we each have ways with dealing with it all. I tend to like the drink, of the alcoholic variety, more than others and well you all know Bella." Adrian explained. "Drinking helps the cravings and the freaking magic!"

"Adrian, why oh why did you have to open your freaking mouth?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well-" he started but I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Can you explain Bella? You can't be a vampire. It simply isn't possible." Sam said. I was about to when Adrian licked my hand.

"EWWW!" I shrieked and started wiping my hands on my pants leg. Nasty drunk perv. "Was that necessary?" I asked glaring at him.

"Yes," he smirked. "Now pups, let me spell it out for you. Unless I'm not speaking English. Bella, I am speaking English, aren't I?"

"Adrian you need to shut the heck up! Please let me explain. You are just going to make them all phase with your drunk bluntness."

"Fine, appease the pups." he said, leaned back, and took another swig of his drink.

"Okay, please don't freak out. I just found out today as well. I was hoping to adjust on my own first before telling anyone. But thanks to him," I jerked my thumb at him. "I can't do that. So first things first. I am nothing like the Cullens. The best way I know how to describe what I am to you guys is that I am human. However, I have to drink blood, or else I will die. It has to be human blood. When I drink it I don't have to kill the person. The only way to become my type of vampire you have to be born into it. My kind of vampire has magic abilities. And our senses are heightened. Any other questions?" I asked them.

"How come we have never heard of your kind before?" Sam asked.

"Um, Adrian? Can you answer that one I myself do not know the answer to that one." I asked him.

"Oh, now you want me to talk. Well, okay. So the other kind of vampire, the stroigi. Also known as cold ones. Absolutely love the taste of our blood. It calls to them. So we have been in hiding since the first stroigi was created. They can be created in numerous different ways. They can be moroi and drink to full consumption. Now, if you were a dhamphir, they can be turned to. I forget how but they can be. They can be human and bitten by one of the few stroigi that have venom. There are other ways but I forgot. I wasn't much into history. I was busy slacking and sweet talking my teachers into no homework.

Some can be turned back from their stroigi forms. A moroi that deals with spirit, much like myself, would have to infuse a stake with spirit and then shove it into their unbeating hearts. It has only been done twice, I think. The new queen did to help our friend Rose save her lover. And he turned back into a dhamphir. Adhamphir are half vampire. Dhamphirs are trained from a very young age to protect moroi with their lives. Our kind are diminishing though, the stroigi are getting smart. Which is why it was set up a long time ago that moroi shouldn't fight their own battles. Which is why dhamphirs do all the work. But, Lissa is planning on changing the way things work. However all the royals are used to the old ways and are frightened of change, they want to have everyone do their work for them. Their fear is understandable, there are only a handful of royals left in each line. The stroigi like to go after the royals to cause panic so they can try to strike again. Which is the main reason why you haven't heard of us, we're going extinct!" he laughed.

"Are you a threat to the humans?" Sam asked.

"Nah, just the blood banks in the area! We have to feed everyday, like humans have to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We can also eat food. But we need the blood or we grow extremely weak." Adrian said.

"Do you have the same bloodthirstiness as the cold ones, or as you call them stroigi?" Sam asked again

"Nope." he took another swig of his drink.

"Earlier you said that drinking helps your cravings, if not for blood then for what exactly?" Seth asked from his spot across the fire.

"That is a good question," Jacob said for the first time in a while.

"Like to use magic or other normal cravings," he said and gave me a wink making me blush ten different shades of red. I glared at him and he blew me a kiss. He is an insufferable pig!

"Ugh," Jacob groaned, "What about your venom? Is it able to hurt anyone?"

"Dmn, we're vampires not snakes. And again no, but according to some humans and dhamphirs, the bite is euphoric. Some might even say addictive."

"So you two have no real potential to hurt any of the locals?" Sam asked

"You can't be serious Sam!" Jacob shouted, "They're leeches!"

"Jacob, as your alpha I am ordering you to not say another word against this." Sam ordered Jacob then turned to Adrian, "do your kind pose any threat to the people of La Push?"

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'.

"Then it is settled I think. As long as you two pose no threat then there isn't any real reason you two would have to leave." Sam said happy to hear of our weak, or lack thereof, vampire prowess.

"Sam, I will not say another word on this matter. But, it is far from over. I will see to it that no leech is left unscathed in this territory." Jacob said then stood and shook all throughout his speech. When he was done he phased and took to the forest. A scary howl filled the air when he was no longer within sight.

"I think he's got some issues," Adrian said. And for once I couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hey ya'll! I haven't updated in a while have I? Shame on me [smacks hand], that hurt. LOL. I am very happy to see all of you new readers. I want to thank all of my readers though for hmm what was it for again? Oh yeah, reading my stories, :D I hope you guys liked the chapter and will review. I love reviews! Well I most likely won't update again until after Christmas, so stressed. I have so many final examsquizzes/research papers/etc I have and I will be singing in my churches Christmas play. Wish me luck! I am singing Paper Angels, look it up it's a little sad. Well I can barely keep my eyes open so I wish you an early merry Christmas and a happy New Year. I love you guys so much, just not in the creepy way. And lastly, I do not know Vampire Academy series or the Twilight series.)**

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever<strong>**and****For****Always,****  
>~LHNT~<br>A.K.A.  
>*Heather*<strong>**:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hmm, There IS A Light At The End Of The Tunnel**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <span>Bella's POV:<span> "I think he's got some issues," Adrian said. And for once I couldn't agree more.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Fights and Flights<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV:<span>

The rest of the bonfire went awkwardly. No one was really comfortable with Adrian there. He is such a handsome jerk. Handsome? I don't mean that. What I mean is sexy. Ugh, my hormones are battling my brain. This internal argument, along with several others I've had since Adrian's arrival, make for migraines that are borderline aneurisms. This man is making me crazy!

"Bella! Honey are you packed yet?" Dad called from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be downstairs in a minute with my stuff." I called back, I don't want to leave anything behind seeing as how we will never be coming back here.

"Well, hurry up young lady! It is three o'clock and our plane leaves in an hour and we still have to pick up Adrian!"

"We can just leave Adrian!"

"Isabella Marie Swan, You will be down here in ten minutes. It is a long flight to Court and I for one am not missing that plane and disappointing the Queen. I already missed her coronation."

"Fine dad. Now stop nagging." I said and looked everywhere when I stepped on a squeaky board. What the? I stepped on it again and got down to inspect it further. I pulled at the loose piece of wood until it came up with a pop. I gasped as I saw what was underneath that vile thing. All of my presents from them. I had to hold back a sob. I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs but I didn't move from where I was crouched, staring unblinkingly at these things.

"Bella! What in the world is taking you-" Dad stopped once he stepped into the room. "Oh, Bella." He whispered and came over to me. I felt him warm his strong arms around me. Effectively wrapping me in a fatherly embrace. I heard him get his phone out and call someone. I was too zoned out to hear the conversation but it ended shortly. "Bella, I am going to take your things downstairs, alright?" I nodded and he got up and left with my suitcases. He left me, my carry-on, and these dmn gifts in my room. I need to not do this to him. He is such a good father. I can't go back into the zombie state, I won't. I am being way too selfish here. He doesn't deserve this. I stood up and place the presents into a side pocket on my carry-on. I walked into the bathroom across the hall and splashed some cold water onto my face so it wouldn't be obvious that I was crying. I didn't realize that I was until I came into the bathroom and saw myself in the mirror. I finished and made my way to my room and saw Adrian sprawled out on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I laughed slightly.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I am saving a damsel in distress?" He replied cheekily.

"By laying on the bed?" I questioned.

"You got it babe." He said and grinned. $$, I thought.

"So, are we going to get going?"

"I don't want to go back, that is why I am here." his demeanor changing instantly.

"Well, come on get over it. Let's move on." I said and extended my hand to the clown.

"Like you got over the Cullens?" he said as I grabbed my carry-on bag.

"What did you say?" I asked, anger slowly boiling in me.

"It's a bit hypocritical of you to tell me to get over my problems when the ones you haven't gotten over have caused a change in plans." he said. I turned quickly around and punched him in the jaw. "HEY!" he yelled while rubbing his jaw. The lessons dad gave me really paid off just then. I turned again and headed downstairs to a waiting dad.

"Are you ready to go dad?"

"Sure, Bella. Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a little relapse." I said. "So, is everything packed up?" I asked.

"Everything but us and Adrian." he said, then as if on cue Adrian appeared at the top of the stairs groaning. "Do I want to know what happened?"

"I just punched him. I gave him what he deserved. Now let's get this show on the road!" I said and headed out to my truck. We were originally going to take the police cruiser but since Adrian was coming with us we decided that the bed on my Chevy could hold all of our suitcases better than the trunk of the cruiser could. Dad is driving, while I am going to be stuck in the middle of the two men. I headed on out, leaving a stunned dad and a whimpering Adrian behind. I threw my carry-on in the bed and hopped in. I am so glad it is a rare sunny day, otherwise all of our luggage would have been ruined. I turned my head to see the boys come out and they climbed in as well. I am ready to leave all of my sorrows behind and jump into who I am. I am ready to embrace the new Bella.

"So, dad, what will we be doing when we get there? Are we going to stay at Court or will we have to stay at a motel nearby?" I asked after twenty minutes of excruciating silence.

"We have a house waiting for as at Court. And even if we didn't we would've stayed at one of the many guest houses." He said. "They wouldn't want to risk any moroi getting attacked by a strigoi." he explained further.

"Alright. How do we have a house already?"

"Well, we are the Swans, Bella. We are very wealthy. We come from very old money, so we can live comfortably."

"Cool," I said for lack of anything else to say. Then there was silence again as we made our way to the airport. We got out of the truck and got our stuff out. Then we headed into the building. Royal moroi court, here I come.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: What's up? I know, no updates in forever, right? I apologize. I have had my undivided attention on my novel that I am writing. So I received a review for another story of mine, but I like to update the oldest story first, which would be this one, but not anymore right? HA :) So I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me if you did! Can't wait to hear from you about this story or anything! And now the disclaimer, I do not know Vampire Academy series or the Twilight series.)<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always,<br>~LHNT~  
>A.K.A.<br>*Heather* :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hmm, There IS A Light At The End Of The Tunnel**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <span>Bella's POV:<span> "Cool," I said for lack of anything else to say. Then there was silence again as we made our way to the airport. We got out of the truck and got our stuff out. Then we headed into the building. Royal moroi court, here I come.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Getting Settled In<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV: <span>

"Attention all passengers! We are preparing to land-" one of the stewardesses started. Wow that flight flew by. Oh the irony! I have got to get out more! D mn it! I just did it again.

"Bella? You ready to go?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, oh I'm sorry. I was day dreaming a bit." I said and grabbed my carry-on and followed him to the baggage claim with Adrian on our heels. Dad and I got our things quickly, but apparently the airline lost Adrian's bags. Ha! I had a hard time not laughing while Adrian sulked as we got into the awaiting SUV that the Court sent to retrieve us.

"It's not funny Bella! Stop laughing already! My lawyers will make sure that the pathetic excuse for an airline be punished for losing _my_ things!" He shouted at me after a few minutes of my quiet chuckles as we got closer to this Royal Court.

"I happen to find it hysterical!" I told him.

"Of course you would." He said and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his carry-on, the only things that survived the flight. I don't know how they didn't find them when we boarded. No matter how funny this situation is, we should be more concerned with how poor that airline was. I suppose Adrian will make sure his lawyers take care of it with all of the complaining and money he will spew at them. After Adrian had smoked three cigarettes we pulled up to the gates of court. Our driver rolled down his window and flashed his ID card to the other guard at the shack. They talked and a couple of other guards came and checked out our eyes through our open windows. Then they let us in. We were taken to the parking garage and were met by a few royal guards.

"Welcome," said an older lady holding a clipboard. "My name is Marianna; I am one of the queen's advisors. Her Majesty apologizes for not arriving here herself to greet the Swans and Mr. Ivashkov. Now if you two," she said pointing at dad and at me, "will come with me we will get you settled in the Swan Housing. Adrian I believe that you need no assistance around here." She said and tried to dismiss Adrian.

"No thank you Marianna. I think I'll tag along. Bella here wouldn't know what to do without me? Would ya Doll?" Adrian said and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I think with Marianna and my Dad here, so you can go." I said and pushed his arm off me.

"Aw, don't be like that sweet cheeks." Adrian said making me blush.

"Enough of this, Mr. Ivashkov please will you behave." Marianna exclaimed and started to walk towards the houses. "You are really putting us behind schedule. After you two are settled then the Queen has an informal dinner planned for The Swans and herself and a select few as a welcome to Court celebration. Mr. Ivashkov, you of course are one of the select few. And here we are the Swan house." She gestured. Wow! This is a big house! "I will leave you to get settled in and I will be back in promptly one hour to pick you up for dinner." She said then gave us each a key. Then she left with the four guards who dropped our suitcases on the front door. Dad and I picked up our suitcases, well what we could anyway, and opened the door to a lavish living room. A long navy blue sectional was curved towards the flat-screen. There were elegant French doors on the other side of the sectional.

"Wow," I said as I walked up the stairs. There was an entire wall above the TV full of family portraits. Up at the very top was Swan written in elegant hand writing. Dad was walking right behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder and pointed at one particular picture.

"That's us Bells, before we had to leave." He said. "Everyone else on this wall in a Swan, this is our family Bella." I was speechless. I had already deduced that these people were related to me but looking at them all it was just overwhelming. Some were adorning crowns and scepters, some were posing with a famous actor, and others were just in family portraits with the love shining in their eyes. These people looked like amazing people. The picture that he said was us was indeed very old. It looked like mom and dad were still in the hospital when this picture was taken. Dad didn't have any hair on his face, mom had hair plastered to her face and tired eyes, and then I looked to be no older than a week. "What do you think of it all so far?" he asked.

"I think it's great dad," I said and continued up stairs. "Which floor am I on dad? Is it this second floor or the top floor?"

"You are on the top floor. There are only three rooms up there and I figured that you would want some space so I am on this floor. It has I think five or six rooms," He told me.

"Aw, dad you didn't have to." I told him.

"You're my baby girl. I want you to have the best. So, of course I had to." He said and hugged me. I hugged him back. "I love you Bells," he said as we broke apart.

"I love you too dad," I said and went up to unpack. "See you before this dinner we have with the Queen." I told him.

"Go on and enjoy your new room," he said and headed on down the hallway to our left. I continued to trek up on the stairs and made my way to the closest door. It was on my right. I opened it up to a library! Cool! But I highly doubt this is my room. So I will check out this room later. I shut the door to temptation and opened the second door on the right and found the master bath. Oh my gosh! This bathroom is perfect. A shower that could fit four people comfortably, a Jacuzzi bathtub that was also huge, a marvelous sink with fully equipped cabinets behind the mirror, and other fabulous things. I walked back out and went to the last door that was on the left. This bedroom was amazing like the bathroom. A big king sized, four poster bed sat smack-dab in the middle of the room with a big blue, fluffy comforter and giant, blue pillows at the head of the bed. I put my two suitcases full of clothes on the bed and sat my carry-on bag on the nightstand underneath the window. I explored my new magnificent room before unpacking everything and throwing myself on my new bed. Oh my gosh it feels amazing! I am never leaving this bed ever! It is so big!

"Want some company?" I looked towards the door and saw Adrian leaning against the door frame.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. "I am enjoying my bed all by myself, thank you!" I said smirking at him.

"Too bad sweet cheeks!" He said and launched himself at my bed. I squealed trying to make sure I wasn't squashed underneath him. I wasn't very successful.

"Get off me you big lug!" I said and wiggled out from underneath him. He laughed and made himself comfortable. "You're insane." I stated and took notice of how close we are. I should move away.

"Maybe, but you love me anyway." He said and inched closer.

"Now whoever said that I did?" I questioned him.

"Your eyes said everything that I needed to know." He said.

"Like what?" I whispered and closed my eyes. His breath is tickling my face because he is so close now.

"Like how much you want me to kiss you right now." He said. Do I want him to kiss me? I opened my eyes to see him right there. Then he started to close the gap between our lips.

"Adrian! Bella! Are you two ready to go yet?" Dad yelled coming up the steps.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hey peoples! How is everyone doing? I bet pretty mad since it has been a while since I updated last. Well, sorry I have been super busy! I graduated High School and have been so busy! I also have been trying to focus on my book. I am almost done. I can see the end. Sad, but also a good thing! I can't wait to get it published. I wonder if any of you guys would want to read it? I wish you guys will. Mostly because you guys like my writing so I'd hope you all will read it and share it when I get it published. I am so excited for my book and to start college this fall! It is going to be amazing. I hope you all liked this chapter! I also hope to see some reviews! Ilive on reviews people! My life is at stake! Save me! –jk. Anyway, I do not know Vampire Academy series or the Twilight series. I love you awesome readers! Hope to hear from you soon!)<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always,<br>~LHNT~  
>A.K.A.<br>*Heather* :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hmm, There IS A Light At The End Of The Tunnel**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <strong>__**Bella's POV:**__** "Like how much you want me to kiss you right now." He said. Do I want him to kiss me? I opened my eyes to see him right there. Then he started to close the gap between our lips.**_

_** "Adrian! Bella! Are you two ready to go yet?" Dad yelled coming up the steps.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Introductions<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV:<span>

After my heart restarted I called down and said that we are coming.

"Why do you want to ruin my fun?" Adrian asked me.

"It would be impolite to skip the dinner. No matter how much I hate social gatherings." I told him.

"Well, that sucks for you. Here at Court it's nothing but social gatherings. It's rare to not have something planned." He told me and I groaned.

"Let's go and get this over with already." I said and got up. I didn't wait for him as I started walking down the stairs.

"Wait up woman!" I heard him call from behind me. I laughed and looked back towards him. I shouldn't have done that because of course I tripped.

"Oomph" Dad exclaimed as I fell into his arms. Thank goodness I didn't fall down the stairs. "With your clumsiness, we might just have to install an elevator for you Bells," he said making me blush.

"Not sure how much good that would do us Charlie. From what I've seen she would probably injure herself riding in an elevator." Adrian said sliding behind me and draping his long arms around my torso.

"Shut up!" I told him and slapped his arm. Dad and Adrian just laughed at me. "So are we going or not?" I asked the two laughing men.

"Of course sweetheart," Dad said, pulling me to his side as we exited the house. We chatted idly while dad led us to wherever the dinner is being held at. I hope it's not far away.

"There you are!" We turned to see Marianna rushing towards us with a clipboard in hand. "I thought you three wouldn't make it on time."

"You shouldn't have worried Marianna. If the Swans are anything we are punctual." Dad said.

"Yes yes, but with the company you are carrying, I didn't know if Mr. Ivashkov would become a bad influence to you both." She said snottily. I really don't like her and why does she have guardians with her all the time? I thought our kind only needed them when we went out? It's all so confusing. "Now come along, we can't keep her majesty waiting." Then we were moving again, this time in an uncomfortable silence. "This is where I leave you," thank goodness, "It's been a pleasure. Enjoy your stay at Court Swans!" She called while walking off with her guardians.

"Is she always so perky?" I asked as we walked through the halls towards what I presume to be the dining room.

"Annoyingly always," Adrian answered.

"Yes, even when she was younger she was always looking to have structure and she always had a clipboard in her arms." Dad laughed. We turned a corner and reached a set of ornate double doors. "The dining room." Dad said. "I haven't been here in a while." He said and Adrian opened the doors.

"Honey I'm home!" He shouted. I blushed as everyone's eyes turned to where we stood. I watched as they rolled their eyes at Adrian, and then shifted their focus to dad and I. Adrian turned to look as well and laughed at my fire-truck red face. "Everyone, If I may, I would like to announce the Swans." He said and wrapped an arm around me and punched my dad's shoulder. "Well what are we waiting for, let's eat people! And bring out the alcohol!" he shouted.

"Excuse his royal pain in the ass." A girl, no woman, said. She was very beautiful and exotic looking. She obviously works out, had long brown hair, and this aura exuding a mixture of rage and pure love and loyalty.

"Roza," the muscular man beside her warned. He was just wow. His build reminded me somewhat of Emmett, which made me wince and the hole in my heart start to throb. Jake and Adrian have helped me cover the hole so much but it's still here.

"We are being rude," Said the woman at the head of the table. She was elegant. This must be the queen; her subtle crown gave it away and her aura though exuded her power too. She was as pale as them and had platinum hair that fell down her shoulders the way Rosalie's did. "I am Queen Vasilisa Dragomir; this is my wonderful boyfriend Christian Ozera. These two lovebirds are our guardians and closest friends Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. This is my half-sister Jill Mastrano and close friend Mia Rinaldi. Beside Mia is Eddie Castile and Rose's mother Janine Hathaway. Everyone this is the Swans I was telling you about, Prince Charles Swan and his daughter Princess Isabella. Come sit!" She said and we walked over to the three seats beside Dimitri.

"Thank you for having us Vasilisa," Dad said.

"It is no problem and please call me Lissa." She told dad with a sweet smile.

"As long as you call me Charlie, we are family after all." He said and winked. Lissa blushed embarrassedly.

"Sorry, it's easy to forget sometimes." She said sheepishly.

"I understand, we have been away for a long time. You and Bells here were only eight when the accident happened." He explained. "It also didn't help that no one came looking for us. Everyone just assumed that we were dead." I wonder why I don't remember.

"Yes, why did you take off back then?" Rosemarie asked.

"Well, Rosemarie-" Dad started but she cut him off.

"Please, that is a mouth full, I go by Rose."

"Alright, Rose, let me answer your question with one of my own. Why did you and Lissa take off a couple of years after?" I am so confused.

"What are they talking about?" I whispered to Adrian.

"Don't you worry doll, I'll fill ya in later," he whispered back and winked.

"We had to go into hiding because people, moroi and strigoi alike, had started to come after Bella." Dad said causing all eyes to turn to me again and my face to burn with my trademark blush.

* * *

><p><span>Adrian's POV:<span>

Ahh, it's so glad to be back and with a better alcohol supply too. I took a big drink as I watched Bella fidget nervously in her seat beside me. I turned to look at Rose on my other side.

"Anything new to tell me, little dhamphir?" I whispered to her.

"I think I should be the one asking you that Adrian," she retorted.

"True," I told her and went back to looking at Bella as Rose started talking to her dad. I know it is creepy but I don't care. She felt my burning gaze on her then and blushed before tuning back into the conversation.

"What are they talking about?" She leaned over and whispered.

"Don't you worry doll, I'll fill ya in later," I whispered back with a wink. After she gave me an odd look and listened to her dad I took a big drink again. Even when I don't use spirit consciously just seeing everyone's aura spreads the darkness through me. I shook it off in time to hear Charlie say,

"We had to go into hiding because people, moroi and strigoi alike, had started to come after Bella." I looked to Bella, like everyone else, and watched her cheeks heat up with that adorable blush. However, I want answers now. I don't want her in danger. I can't believe how much one girl is changing me, Adrian Ivashkov!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I am sorry! I haven't updated in forever! College has been hectic! Oh and good news guys! I finished writing my book1 YAY! Now I just need to get it published. <strong>**BUT I NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE!**** If you have spare time send me a pm or review with a ****publisher, publishing house, or a literary agent**** I can contact and send my query letter to. Well enough about me. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and if you didn't notice I changed a minor detail from chapter 5. I apologize if my Vampire Academy characters are a little OOC but I haven't read the books in forever! ****Please review****! It brightens my day to see followers, favorites, new reviews in my email inbox along with junk and awesome chapter updates! I love you guys! I hope I can update sooner! Wish me luck! ****I do not own Vampire Academy series or the Twilight series****. I will own my book (hopefully soon)! I love you awesome readers! Hope to see some reviews for positive feedback! Happy Holidays everyone! I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! )**

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always,<br>~LHNT~  
>A.K.A.<br>*Heather* :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hmm, There IS A Light At The End Of The Tunnel**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <strong>__**Adrian's POV: **__**"We had to go into hiding because people, moroi and strigoi alike, had started to come after Bella." I looked to Bella, like everyone else, and watched her cheeks heat up with that adorable blush. However, I want answers now. I don't want her in danger. I can't believe how much one girl is changing me, Adrian Ivashkov!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Lights, Camera, Explanation!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV: <span>

I looked around the table as my cheeks slowly returned to their normal color, for now. I was surprised to see the anger radiating off Adrian. Why is he angry? I don't think I will ever completely understand Adrian. I turned then to look at the woman who had been introduced as Rose's mother. The stern-looking woman was gazing intently between my dad and myself as he explained.

"So are you saying that she also can wield spirit?" The man sitting next to the queen queried. I believe his name was Christian?

"Yes and no," Dad answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Rose asked.

"He means that spirit is not the only element she can wield, am I correct Prince Charles?" The Russian man beside Rose assumed.

"Please call me Charlie, Dimitri and yes your assumption is correct." Dad said. I wonder why he didn't tell me that I had these powers when he explained what we are?

"Which elements can she control?" Asked Rose's mother.

"Well Janine, she has power over them all." Dad said staring into 'Janine's' eyes unwaveringly. After he said that many outburst were exclaimed. Adrian even choked on his food. I had to hide my giggle at that.

"That's impossible," Christian said.

"No it is very much real and also rarer than wielding spirit. Bella is what is known as an avatar."

"Like the blue people in the James Cameron movie?" Rose asked with her nose wrinkled up. Charlie laughed loudly at that.

"No, nothing like that," He said. "She is more like the cartoon avatar except no blue glowing arrows."

"Well, I'm glad I don't turn blue and grow a tail." I said.

"I am too Bellsy. You'd be able to beat the crap outta me then." Adrian said laughing while throwing his long arm around my shoulders.

"After I learn how to control fire I will set your $$ on fire if you continue to think that I can't kick it." I told him earning laughing around the table and a frown from Adrian.

"Well, I like her. Fist bump!" Rose said to me and held out her fist, leaning across Adrian to do so. I hesitantly hit her fist with my own.

"Don't worry Isabella I can teach you some fire tricks that will have Adrian running for his vodka." Christian said.

"Yeah no worries, Sparky knows all about how to set people on fire." Rose said.

"In my defense I only set people on fire who deserve it." He said with a smirk.

"Hey now I never deserve being set on fire!" Rose said.

"Oh come on! You call me holding a flame near you being set on fire? I never took you for an overdramatic wimp." He taunted.

"Take that back Ozera!" Rose yelled and stood up.

"That's not happening." He smiled. Rose growled and started to walk over to where he was sitting.

"Roza, you do not want to fight over something so petty." The Russian man, Dimitri, said.

"Fine comrade," She told him clearly exasperated, but there was this look in her eyes that exuded her love for him. It was so strong it made the hole in my chest ache and I had to rub the spot with my hand. It didn't soothe the ache at all. "Just remember Sparky, this isn't anywhere near over." She told him and then settled back into her chair.

"Do they do this often?" I asked Adrian.

"Oh yeah, it's nothing serious though. The two are like brother and sister but don't tell either one of them I said that." He told me with a wink and set his down over mine. The ache slowly started to fade back into the background when he did that. How weird. After that everyone went back to eating dinner in quiet and once everyone was finished we moved to a relaxed room. I zoned out of the talking. I was content just examining everything. I don't mean the furniture either. I can't believe we are here. It's so surreal. I always thought that Renee and Charlie were my only blood family. I now find out I have more family and they are part of some top secret vampire royalty? It's all insane to me.

"Bella you want to go somewhere more peaceful?" Adrian asked me. I turned to look at him. Can I trust him? I have so far. I guess I just don't want this cocky guy to hurt me like Edward did. I think I can trust him though, even though everyone here is completely against trusting him.

"Yeah sure," I told him and he grabbed my hand. "Let me just ask dad real quick."

"Sure goody two shoes." He teased. I just rolled my eyes, dropped his hand, and walked across the room to where dad was in a deep conversation with Rose's mom and Lissa.

"Hey dad, Adrian's going to take me back to the house." I told him.

"Okay honey. I hope you get some sleep. I will be there in roughly an hour." He told me. I hugged him and told him that I would see him later as I walked back over to Adrian who was now leaning against the threshold of the exit.

"Lead the way," I told him. He grabbed hold of my hand again and we started out into well I am not sure of the time right now. I'll blame it on the jet lag and hope that the only thing it has messed up.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hello people! I hope everyone is doing well! I know I am yesterday was my birthday! Woo hoo! I had a blast. So I decided to get my butt in gear and give ya'll a present too ;) I apologize that it is a little bit shorter than the other chapters but it is almost one a.m. and I need sleep people! Oh, and if anyone of you are interested I still have not found a publisher. I am considering a couple though but I most likely won't be able to really focus on my book until summertime. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and as soon as I get my book on the shelves I hope that some of you buy it and enjoy it too. Love you guys. Just not in the creepy way. Because as Sandra Bullock on <strong>**All About Steve**** said, "If you love him set him free, and if you have to stalk him he probably wasn't yours in the first place." And I love you enough to set you free to decide if you want to make me happy with many reviews or not :D)**

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always,<br>~LHNT~  
>A.K.A.<br>*Heather* :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hmm, There IS A Light At The End Of The Tunnel**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <strong>__**Bella's POV:**_ _**"Lead the way," I told him. He grabbed hold of my hand again and we started out into well I am not sure of the time right now. I'll blame it on the jet lag and hope that the only thing it has messed up.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Special Morning?<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV:<span>  
>He ended up leading me to this magnificent garden. The royal garden, apparently. He failed to mention that when we first entered. I only found out because a gardener questioned our motives fro being here. I wasn't too mad at him because this is really beautiful. We are sitting on a bench by a small koi pond now.<br>"So, what do you think of this place?" he asked me.  
>"Well, for not belonging to you, Mr. Ivashkov, it is the most beautiful thing I have seen in quite a while." I told him.<br>"Well, I have to disagree. This isn't the most beautiful thing that I have seen up to date." He said.  
>"Of course not, you've most likely traveled to see inspiring wonders around the world." I told him as I dipped my hand down to the cool water. A large white koi tickled my fingers and I looked back to Adrian.<br>"The most amazing wonder I have had the pleasure of feasting my eyes upon I found in a little rainy town in Washington." Now I am suspicious.  
>"Like what?" I asked.<br>"You naïve little thing. It's you."  
>"Oh, shut up. You probably tell all of the girls that." I said blushing and looking back down at the fish.<br>"Bella," he sighed and gently lifted my face to look at him. "I may have thrown lines at nameless girls in the past. None, however have meant more to me than you do. In the short time I have known you, you have changed me. Ask any of the people we just had dinner with. They will tell you that I am an alcoholic, narcissistic, and the worst person you would ever want to be associated with. H#ll, I will tell you, that is exactly who I am."  
>"How is this helping your case?" I asked.<br>"It's not supposed to. I want you to know who I am. But, I am also someone who is fiercely loyal, stubborn, and I also enjoy your company Bella. I have a need to be the good guy. I don't want to just be Bella's friend the playboy. I know I can't do a complete one-eighty."  
>"What are you trying to say Adrian? Just get to the point." I said. My stomach is churning because of all of this. I like him but do I like him just because I got out of a relationship and am rebounding? It's not fair to him.<br>"D mn it, Bella! I like you. Okay? I suck at this romance crap. But I am trying. I really like you Bella." He shouted.  
>"What am I supposed to say to that?" I asked looking away from his soulful eyes. I am so confused I really like Adrian but the whole in my chest still hurts more than it did when I was lying comatose in my bed in Forks having recurring nightmares. I hope I don't have the nightmares here. If I do these guards might come running. That would be downright embarrassing. I should just be honest with him.<p>

Rose's POV:  
><span>I stopped paying attention to what Charlie said and wondered what the H#ll Adrian is up to? It can't be good, but he is dragging that Bella girl down with him. Normally I wouldn't have cared who he drug into his dark abyss but Lissa asked me earlier to look out for the girl. She said Charlie called earlier and said that his daughter was a powerful danger magnet. With Adrian tailing her, I sure can believe that. I need to follow them to make sure Adrian doesn't pull anything on her.  
>"Hey Lissa, I'm gonna go ahead leave, I've got some unfinished business to work on." I told her.<br>_What kind of work Rose? You don't have any paperwork since you got the one girl on it. Which I still don't approve of by the way!_ She sent me.  
><em>Hey, don't be complaining, now the paperwork is at least getting done! But you told me to lookout for Bella, so I am going to follow her incase Adrian pulls something.<em> I sent back. Our shadow-kissed bond has been developing so much.  
><em>He wouldn't hurt her.<em> She sighed inwardly_.  
>No but he can hurt her the other way.<em> I thought back.  
>"Alright then Rose, I will see you tomorrow morning." Lissa said.<br>"It was nice meeting you Mr. Swan. I am sure we will be seeing more of each other." I told him.  
>"Wait, Roza, I will come and assist you." Dimitri said and got up and joined me where I was standing by the door. He gave his goodbyes then we were out the door.<br>"You didn't have to come Comrade." I told him. He put his arms around my waist and said,  
>"Of course I did. Knowing you, trouble wouldn't be too far behind." I elbowed his gut for that. He pretended to be in pain, and then he kissed my forehead. "So what kind of work does the illustrious Rose Hathaway need to leave food for?" he asked.<br>"Shut up! Lissa asked me to look out for Bella and I'm worried about Adrian pulling something." I told him.  
>"Mr. Ivashkov does have a tendency of breaking hearts. We better go find them." He said. We searched for a few minutes until we finally heard voices in the Royal Garden. Typical Adrian. Dimitri and I snuck in and got close enough to listen.<br>"What are you trying to say Adrian? Just get to the point." We heard Bella say, frustration clear in her voice.  
>"<span>D mn<span> it, Bella! I like you. Okay? I suck at this romance crap. But I am trying. I really like you Bella." Adrian said back. Whoa! Holy crap! Is Adrian serious?  
>"What am I supposed to say to that?" Bella asked him. Sounds like mysterious Isabella might just have feelings for our resident playboy. I looked at Dimitri and he signaled for us to leave so that they could have their privacy. I got up with him and headed to his house. I might even be able to convince him to make-out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hello amazing readers! Sorry for the late update, but what can you do? Writer's block sucks. But anywho, I hope ya'll had an amazing Fourth of July! I sure did. So since we haven't talked in a while, let me catch ya'll up! After my birthday I pulled a muscle in my back and was unable to walk! Talk about scary, right? But I did ace all of my college classes and I made it onto the Dean's List! WOO! Another piece of good news, I found a publisher for my book! Yay! So right now my book is being edited. I really hope it's a good book and everyone who reads it enjoys it. My editor, also a close friend, thinks that an attention grabbing quote on the cover takes away from the cover of my book. What do you guys think? Do you like books with a cool little quote on the front or not? Well, enough about that. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though I left you with a cliffhanger. ;) Anyway, I don't own Twilight or Vampire Academy. I only own the plot. Love you guys! I hope to see some amazing reviews. )<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always,<br>~LHNT~  
>A.K.A.<br>*Heather* :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hmm, There IS A Light at the End of the Tunnel**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <strong>__**Bella's POV:**_ _**"What am I supposed to say to that?" Bella asked him. Sounds like mysterious Isabella might just have feelings for our resident playboy. I looked at Dimitri and he signaled for us to leave so that they could have their privacy. I got up with him and headed to his house. I might even be able to convince him to make-out.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Confessions of A Teenage Vamp-aholic<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV:<br>  
>We sat in silence before Adrian turned his whole body in my direction. He took my hand in his and began to speak. His body language is filling me with trepidation.<p>

"You are not supposed to say anything. I don't want you to say something that I don't want to hear. I don't want to be someone's second choice or in another unrequited relationship. Most importantly I want you to be happy. I've come to care about you. You are like a fungus, you have grown on me Bella." I was going to say he is so sweet. However that fungus comment has me rethinking it.

"I just got out of a detrimental relationship. I want to be fair to you though. I have come to care about you as well Adrian. I feel my emotions growing towards you every moment I am with you. I am just not ready to jump into another relationship yet. I don't want you to be a second choice and I don't want to be a second choice either. We need to get to know each other first and become friends so we don't end up as each other's rebounds. It would be unfair of the both of us to turn each other into rebounds. I know I am not totally over Edward and you are not totally over Rose. We are both hurt and in need of time to heal our wounds and get to know each other." I explained.

"I agree. I suppose this is a good thing. I will have all the more time to woo you my dear." He said in a posh British accent. Adrian then hopped up from the bench and with a flourish bent down, picked up my hand, and proceeded to kiss the back of it. "How about I give you a hand and guide you back to your humble abode?"

"That would be ever so delightful Sir Adrian." I said in an equally posh accent.

"Let us be on our way then princess." He said and pulled my arm sharply, forcing me to my feet. However, that was short lived because I stumbled and crashed into his lean chest. I looked up into his emerald eyes and then he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. A crimson blush blossomed all across my face and pulled away from him. I coughed trying to get the blush to die down and brushed the dirt off of my pants.

"Lead the way Great and Powerful Guide of mine." I teased regaining my confidence.

"Right this way milady." He said and led me out of the majestic garden. "So, you know there is this party on Friday." He informed.

"What about a party?" I questioned worried about his motives for bringing this topic up.

"I was simply curious as to how excited you are that this grand ball is in your honor? Well, it is also in your dad's honor. But you get my point. Besides, the adults won't stay long. Then we bring out my favorite activity, the alcohol." Adrian rambled.

"Wait a second Adrian, why is there going to be a ball-party-whatever in our honor?" I asked.

"The ball is in your honor to welcome you back. All Moroi and Dhamphir alike thought your family was dead. This is a way to tell everyone that the Swans are back and accepted into Moroi Court once again. Lissa thought it would be nice to hold a ball in your honor. She wants to show the Court that the Swans are alive and her strong allies. Most Dhamphirs already know that you two are back but not all Moroi do. The news has not yet travelled amongst the nobles." He extrapolated. "It will be grand and everyone at Court, except the Dhamphirs who watch the gate, will be attending and celebrating."

"I won't be celebrating. I don't like parties" I stated.

"How can you not like parties? There is always great music and terrific class 'A' alcohol. Plus everyone will be celebrating you. You are the guest of honor." He said excitedly.

"Number one, I don't like being the center of attention and number two, I don't drink alcohol." I said and continued to walk in the direction I think out new home is. Adrian finally picked his jaw up off the floor and ran in front of me, which brought me to a sudden halt. Wow, I didn't trip that time.

"What do you mean you don't drink alcohol?" He asked completely serious.

"I've never had any alcohol." I said. "I don't have any want to drink it either."

"What do you mean you've never had any alcohol?" He asked incredulous.

"I've just never tried it before. Let's keep moving. I am exhausted." I stated.

"Your wish is my command princess. Now tell me why you've never had alcohol. Because after the ball, you will not be able to say that you haven't because you will be partying it up with Adrian Ivashkov." He exclaimed.

"In the small town of Forks, dad was the Chief of Police. I am incapable of lying or sneaking around. I would have been caught in to seconds flat of opening any bottle. Also, it does not look appealing and most drinks don't smell appealing. Why would I subject myself to fogging my head up, vomiting everything in my stomach, and then wake up the next day with a headache from Hell? No thank you." I said.

"Oh what a poor, naïve, little girl you are Bella. You have never seen the positive side of drinking. Don't worry though. I will educate you in the ways of letting loose and losing all your inhibitions." He smirked.

"I don't think so Mr. Ivashkov." I said.

"No worries, because I do think so," he said and wiggled his dang eyebrows before we walked onto our porch of our new humble abode. Well, not so much humble more ostentatious. "Now run along princess. Go and get your beauty sleep and reconsider my offer." Then that man had the gall to saunter off onto the street. As I rolled my eyes at his cocky behavior, I opened the front door. I walked into the living room and took in the many family members portraits hanging on the wall. Every single person exudes confidence in the way they hold themselves. Why can't I be more like them? If I was my life would be completely different. It is never too late to change though. I can become a Swan.

"Ms. Swan are you alright?" Someone behind me asked.

"Just fine, thanks." I replied without thinking. Wait a minute. I quickly spun on my heel to see the intruder. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house? How did you even get in here?" I demanded.

* * *

><p><span>Adrian's POV:<span>

"No worries, because I do think so," I said and wiggled my eyebrows before walking onto the Swans' porch of their new home here in Court. I suppose it is not really new since it has been here for decades though. "Now run along princess. Go and get your beauty sleep and reconsider my offer." Then I sauntered off onto the street. I stopped under a street lamp and looked back. I watched Bella smile and roll her eyes at my behavior. I watched her until she was in the safety of her home. I don't trust some of these nobles in Court. I then marched to the palace. Everyone should still be there. I need to speak with Rose. I caught her trying to sneak away after spying on me. I pushed open the two massive entrance doors then yelled, "Honey I'm home!" The royal guardians on duty all rolled their eyes and the gang looked my way. I sauntered to the alcohol cabinet and pulled out a nice big bottle of Jose Cuero. I decided to forgo the cup that I would just refill again and again and leaned against a wall as I took a big swig out of the bottle.

"How have you been Adrian?" Lissa asked genuinely.

"Fantastic now that I have a new little spit-fire to entertain myself with." I said callously. I don't want everyone knowing how much I actually care for Bella. They wouldn't believe me anyway.

"Adrian, you are not going to mess with that poor girl," Mrs. Hathaway orders.

"Hey, I haven't done anything that she didn't want as well. I haven't stopped my quest to drink up the world's supply of alcohol however." I insinuated.

"Why _have _you been drinking so much Adrian?" Lissa asked concern coloring her words. "Are you using more Spirit?"

"I use Spirit every day. It of course takes its' toll, but also searching fruitlessly for happiness at the bottom of whiskey bottles." I sniped. The looks I am receiving tell me I probably shouldn't have said that. Oh, well, what's done is done.

"Okay Adrian," Lissa spoke with an air of superiority ringing through her voice as she walked towards me. "You are going to sober up. I am positive that we can find you a remedy to this depression and Spirit induced illness. Drinking so much alcohol will kill you Adrian. I tried to drink away the side-effects of Spirit and it won't help you. So I am going to take the bottle. You are going to go home and sleep. I am sure you are just cranky right now because you're jet-lagged." She then did as she said and took my bottle of alcohol.

"Listen your Majesty; I have lived this long without your alcoholic anonymous speech. I am a grown man. If I want to drink, I am going to drink." I told her,

"That is quite enough Ivashkov. Apologize to Vasilisa; she is only attempting to help your sorry behind out of this pit you have dug yourself into." Mrs. Hathaway spoke.

"No, it is alright Mrs. Hathaway. But I thank you," Lissa told him then fixed me with a steely glare. "Adrian, you may have made it this far, but I assure you that if you continue down this road you will die before you get one gray hair." She took a few steps closer to me and I felt a tendril of her magic creep towards me and wrap around my mind as she ordered, "Adrian, from this point forward you are not to drink anything alcoholic before consulting me. Do you understand?" I felt myself nod. Damn it, if I had known she was going to do this I wouldn't have drank so much and I could've fought off her compulsion. "Great, now let's catch up it has been so long since you left us." Lissa finished then walked back to Christian and sat on his lap.

"Yeah, where all did you go?" Christian asked.

"I went to several different places. I went to Italy and party-ed it up on St. Marcus Day. That holiday is hilarious by the way. I flew to Russia and stayed with Zmey for a bit and went skiing. Then I landed on the outskirts of the little town the Swans were living in. I bumped into Bella quite a bit in La Push. I pestered her at the mall. Although Ms. Isabella is still heartbroken, she still made the time to try and rip me a new one when I was being very arrogant. Let me just tell you, she has fire. I didn't think I would see her after the mall but the mutts I ran into helped me out. They helped me bump into Bella again and from being killed by a stroigi." I informed.

"You ran into a stroigi? And what do you mean mutts? Are you talking about psi-hounds?" Rose asked.

"There was a pack of shifters protecting the Native American tribe. These wolves were nothing like psi-hounds. Now, I need to get my much needed beauty sleep. However, Rose I need to speak with you in private. Please come with me." I said and swiftly exited the banquet hall without looking back. I walked outside in the crisp morning air. I really need to get indoors soon. I hate being burnt by the sun. Besides I will need lots of energy for Bella tomorrow. I will convince her to let me help her train with her gifts.

"How are you Adrian?" Rose asked. Finally. I wonder what took her so long to walk outside. She was probably debating with Belikov about whether or not to come and talk to me alone.

"Cut the crap Rose. How much did you hear?" I demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered stone-faced.

"I saw you sneaking away from the gardens. Now how much did you hear?"

"Not much. We just heard you confess your feelings to Bella." She said. Why can't I ever have a private life? Oh wait I know, I met this group.

"Wait, what do you mean we?" I asked, my temper starting to rise.

"Well I followed you and Dimitri followed me. He convinced me to leave you two alone. However, we both heard you confess your feelings. Dimitri believes you, however I still think you are only trying to play the girl." She confessed.

"I would never hurt her. I will protect her from even herself." I vowed.

"But, who is going to protect her from you?" She asked and walked back inside the building calmly. Hmm, who knew that Rose could do anything calmly? She is always full of fire. But she is wrong. I will not hurt Bella. Rose will not be right.

"That is exactly what I would like to know." Mr. Swan said as he came around from the corner of the building. Well I am in some deep crap now aren't I? Play it off Adrian. He could be talking about anything. Just switch the subject.

"Hey there Mr. Swan, are you having a good night?" I asked.

"I was until I overheard your conversation with my daughter." He said. Well there is no playing it off now.

"Well I need to head home Mr. Swan. It has been a long day," I said.

"Not so fast son. We need to have a long talk about your intentions with my daughter." He ordered. His sharp voice stopped me in my tracks and the only thought running through my mind was I'm a dead man.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hey readers! What's up buttercup? Hehe! Sorry the chapter is running late. I know what you are thinking, don't they all? I made this one quite longer though! Isn't that great? This semester has been HECTIC! I am telling you this one professor was neurotic. I have a few new gray hairs all due to her class. But the good news is that I have not stopped writing. I have been keeping the chapters updated in my personal notebook. I just need time to sit down and type them up so you all can enjoy them. Well, I have to go. I have a demanding job I adore! I hope you loved the new chapter. I also hope to see some nice reviews. They make my day superb if my day is tiring. I do not own Vampire Academy or Twilight SADLY! I only can strive to be that creative. I hope that when I get my book published by the end of the year that I have given readers something half as great as what Stephanie Meyer and Richelle Mead have given unto us. BY the way just watched the Vampire Academy movie! AMAZING! Just let me tell you guys. If you were worried about Hollywood ruining the movie, they did not! Go watch it people and have a great day ya'll.)<strong>

* * *

><p>○<strong>Forever and For Always,<br>~LHNT~  
>A.K.A.<br>*Heather* :D**


End file.
